


the language of love

by swancharmings



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24464638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swancharmings/pseuds/swancharmings
Summary: “They haven’t had much time to catch up, the four of them, in the past year and half and especially since Donna and Harvey became Donna and Harvey, the couple.” post-series, one-shot.
Relationships: Donna Paulsen/Harvey Specter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	the language of love

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something, a look at canon Darvey through Mike’s perspective. All my thanks to Heather and Alyssa for the beta!
> 
> (I don’t own Suits, the characters, etc. and I don’t own M*A*S*H)

They’re staying with Mike and Rachel for a few nights while their master bathroom is being gutted. They haven’t had much time to catch up, the four of them, in the past year and half and especially since Donna and Harvey became  _ Donna and Harvey_. 

And there is so much to notice.

It’s when they’re watching M*A*S*H reruns on Sunday morning that Mike finally says something. He and Rachel are in the loveseat and Donna has her legs curled under Harvey’s on the sofa, whose free hand is toying with the ends of her hair.

Donna looks up at Harvey, hands cradling her empty mug, and he recognizes the gesture, squeezing her shoulder as he heads to the kitchen for a refill.

Donna closes her eyes and leans back, smiling softly before she untangles her legs and pads away to follow him.

It’s been more than just that, though; it’s the little things that keep adding up. A hand on her back when they’re out walking in town, during dinner when she’s seated next to him. Arm around her shoulder while they’re watching a movie and pulling the blanket extra tight around her middle, ensuring she’s covered. Picking up her plate from the dinner table while she belly laughs at Rachel’s joke. Giving her the empty seat on the monorail, with nothing more than a subtle nod and a stroke of her arm.

And now,  _now_ , Harvey Specter is filling her coffee after just one simple glance. 

Seeing this...intimate side of Harvey is throwing Mike off guard.

Rachel catches him lost in thought. “What’s with you?”

Mike blinks. “Harvey is... _doting_.” 

She rolls her eyes. “Yes, I’ve seen.”

“It’s bizarre.”

“Maybe he’s always been like this. You’ve just never seen him with anyone he’s dating,” Rachel points out, keeping her voice low as the subjects of their conversation putter around in the kitchen.

But Mike has been around Harvey enough when he’s been with Scottie, and with Paula, and he shakes his head. “No, it’s definitely just with Donna.”

“Well  _ I  _ could have told you that,” Rachel huffs with a cheeky grin. “He loves her. He  _ married _ her.”

He still can’t quite wrap his head around it. This was the same man who once told him  _ if you want to know how to deal with love, that’s not my area. _

Yet it’s become increasingly clear that’s not the case.

He’s always known that Donna was different (even before Harvey told him point-blank). There was a softness to his usual hard edges whenever she was around. Donna had a unique way of making him come alive and relax all at once. Anyone with eyes could see that he loved her, plain as day, even if Harvey himself couldn’t.

But now... to see Harvey  _ openly _ in love with her is completely different and, quite frankly, mind-boggling.

“Now are you going to take the hint and refill my coffee, too?” Rachel asks slyly, interrupting his train of thought and he kisses her forehead, laughing as he walks towards the kitchen.

Just in time to hear Donna whisper “a handsome coffee for my handsome man” as she hands Harvey his steaming mug, which he takes and pulls her to him with one arm around her waist, nuzzling his nose against her forehead.

“Gross. Other people live here, you know, so try not to do it on our kitchen counter,” Mike calls out because he can’t help it and yeah, he will take every opportunity to tease the fuck out of them.

Harvey startles, slightly embarrassed at being caught and Donna raises an eyebrow, recovering much more quickly. “We don’t need to. We already did it on your couch.”

Mike looks stricken. She snickers into Harvey’s shoulder, who is clearly also trying not to laugh.

“Not here. You can relax. In your old apartment,” Donna assures him, patting Mike’s shoulder for good nature.

“Thank god,” he shakes his head, “I was going to have to burn it.”

“Asshole,” Harvey mutters, though he’s grinning stupidly from ear to ear as Donna’s palm flattens on his chest.

“Just give me some coffee and I’ll leave you alone,” Mike says with his hands up in mock surrender. Harvey hands him the pot with a smirk.

“Why? Did I outshine you as a husband and now Rachel’s making you get her coffee too?”

Mike points at him and shoots back “asshole” before retreating to the den.

They don’t reappear for another twenty minutes. If they’ve gone up to the guest room, he decides he doesn’t want to know.

In all honesty, they deserve it after waiting so long.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> And if you are able, please consider signing petitions seeking justice for those affected by systemic racism and donating to freedom funds, victims’ families, etc. Here is a resource with reputable links and multiple ways to stand up for and stand with the black community: https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co  
> And most importantly, use your voice. Even the smallest voice can help influence change.


End file.
